


The Hunt

by Aviendha69



Series: Reylo Sexy One-Shots [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Knotting, Monsterfucking, Other, Post-TLJ, Rey gets down on all fours and doesn't bitch about it, Teratophilia, Werewolf Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviendha69/pseuds/Aviendha69
Summary: “You’re a monster.”“Yes I am.”Kylo/Ben has a secret he keeps from Rey
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Sexy One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653184
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59
Collections: 2021 Reylo MonsterLoving Valentines, Consensual Terato Sex





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> (This work is part of the ReyloMonsterVDay2021 collection. It is not my usual kind of work. )

Ben Solo still kept secrets from her, even after all that had happened between them over the past month. 

The wait on Crait had been harrowing, but a few allied ships had shown up after the sun had gone down, and the rescue effort brought them to this moon of Spintir, where they set up a new base. Chewie joined them with Luke soon after that. 

When they next connected, Rey thanked Ben Solo for calling off the attack on the Resistance, and he thanked her for helping him survive Snoke’s guards… and sparing his life. He told her he had taken the title of Supreme Leader and asked her again to join him but she shook her head, and he let it drop. 

The Force was not done with them yet and as news of changes in policy by the First Order were confirmed by different sources in the day-shift, night-shift brought her a different perspective.

That of an exhausted Kylo Ren, desperate to sleep. 

More and more often the Force connected them, and an uneasy trust formed between them, until finally the strain of the first nights of sharing a bed passed and sleeping together became a habit. 

And then one night, unable to resist anymore, Rey snuggled herself into Kylo’s arms and kissed him. 

Snoke’s rage-filled construct Kylo Ren was fading away, and a much softer Ben Solo took her gently, and the Dyad joined and became one. 

Yet there was still that secret he kept from her. 

*

Now that Rey had left Jakku, and the Resistance worked at finding ways to ease the First Order’s change of heart — covertly, to avoid a mutiny — she often felt overwhelmed with wanderlust, and eventually started to travel further and further from the Resistance base, sometimes for days on end. 

It was on one of those few nights when Ben Solo didn’t show up in her bed that Rey “felt” he was on the moon she was passing near.

She found his shuttle in a clearing in a temperate forest and landed her little ship near his and trotted out, excited at the prospect of finding him in the flesh. 

He was not in the shuttle. The sun was low, the main planet huge and full in the sky. She felt his Force-signature to the north of where she was and decided to follow him into the woods. 

Aware that dangerous creatures may be about, Rey crept silently towards her mate, an animal track leading her to him, the twilight enough to see her way through the thickets. 

When she found him, she stopped in surprise. 

His dark back was crouched over the body of a freshly killed deer-like creature that stared at her with dead eyes. Kylo had hunted, his killer instincts apparently still intact, but now diverted to hunting animals. Rey supposed it was an improvement over hunting Jedis. 

Until she saw him lean down and apparently feed directly from the dead animal. 

She stepped back and broke a dead branch under her foot. In a blur of impossibly fast movement, Ben turned and bound to her and caught her. 

Only it wasn’t him. 

What had caught her bore the Force-signature of Ben Solo, but the creature that held her was not a man.

Half-again his size, it was naked except where its dark curls had grown into a thick mane that covered its shoulders, its chest and half its back, as well as most of its legs and arms. Its ears poked through, much longer than she remembered them and with small tufts on pointed ends. The hands that held her were deformed and stretched, tipped in hard claws, yet softly padded. Its feet were similarly shaped. 

A beard and whiskers had sprouted on his face that had elongated to appear vulpine... because the creature that bore Ben Solo’s soul was somewhere between a man and a wolf.

Shocked, her knees gave out and she fell backward to the ground, sitting hard but with her free arm behind her to support her. 

Blood dripped from his maw as he leaned close to her face and she looked directly into his deep dark brown eyes. 

“Ben?” she breathed in disbelief. 

The creature howled. 

Rey pissed herself in fright. The sharp smell caught its attention and the shaggy head leaned down to sniff at her… and caught another smell. 

Rey had been in a state of arousal the moment she had walked into the woods, herself a hunter looking for her mate, and it was this arousal it had picked up. 

Animalistic eyes closed as he breathed her in in loud snorts. His whole body shuddered as instincts — uninhibited in this form — took over. 

“Ben… oh _Maker_ , no. Oh no…”

Rey pushed away from him, rising terror setting her heart pounding in her breast. Her movement started a low growl in his chest, so deep it resonated all around her. _Inside_ her. She stopped moving, stunned. He raised his head to her and she stared back at the terrifying row of sharp teeth smiling mere inches from her face. Then the furry head leaned down again, its snout pressed against her core, and she felt its unnaturally warm breath through her clothing, sending a shiver all up and down her back and along her every limb, up her neck and straight into the back of her skull. 

In spite of her terror, her core _throbbed_. That was all it took to decide the next moment. 

Kylo Ren was muscular, but this creature had unnatural strength. Its claw-like hands grasped the hem of her breeches and ripped them opened, exposing the smooth, golden expanse of her thighs to the silvery-orange light reflecting from the planet waxing gibbous overhead. 

When it leaned down again, an obscenely huge, pink tongue snaked out of its maw and licked a wet stripe over her white undies and Rey panted a loud gasp, caught up in sensations so strong she blanked out for a second. When she recovered her wits, she gathered every bit of her strength, and flipped herself over to try to scrabble away from the monster she thought she knew as _Ben Solo._

She didn't make it far. 

An impossibly large hand grasped her ankle and pulled her back, and another pushed down across her shoulders, pressing her into the mossy ground. That terrifying growl resounded again just beside her ear, and she suddenly stilled. A clawed digit reached under her panties and in one smooth motion ripped them off her, leaving chaffed stripes where the thin fabric had tried to resist.

The snout pushed between her legs again, snorting hot air on her puckered holes, and the real trial began as that long muscular tongue began licking indiscriminately at her center in earnest and Rey of Jakku was overwhelmed in sensation. It took less than a minute before an orgasm hit her like a freight train. 

She was crying and moaning out loud now, while juices and saliva flowed and mixed and Kylo continued to lave at her folds, occasionally moving up to lick and prod at her other entrance, waking a pleasure there she hadn’t even suspected until now. The muscular tongue lapped relentlessly, reaching further inside her than any human tongue could ever reach, and another orgasm shook her, stronger than the first, and she started falling to the side, just now realizing she had raised her ass up in the air to meet the repeated assaults of that rough tongue. 

There was a moment’s pause while she caught her breath, and then a soft whine. She turned to him. 

In this form, everything about his body was as familiar as it was alien. She recognized the moles dotting his chest and flanks where they appeared though the dark fur that covered them. His stomach and groin were bare, the inverse of humanity, and his cock…

It was changed as well.

Instead of the tan-colored, uncut shaft she had grown rather fond of, here was a dark pink, glistening length of animal cock. The tapered head was triangular in shape and the bottom of the shaft suddenly bulged to twice its girth. The dark foreskin had retracted all the way to the base of the slick length, near huge, heavy testicles. 

Rey had accepted the monster’s caress, now it felt entitled to mount and mate with her. She managed to push herself to a kneeling position to face the wolf-like creature now sat on its haunches. She looked again into its face; there was the unmistakable mark she had put on him. She extended her hand slowly towards him. He raised his own, fur-covered, claw-tipped fingers reaching to her and once again, their fingers touched. That black-furred paw could engulf her own small pale hand and she caressed it, touching the soft dark pads one by one. 

Suddenly the animal turned away, as if in shame... but the dark-almond eyes hidden within the unusual growth of hair and bone structure were definitely Ben’s. 

This _transformation_ was his secret. 

She leaned towards him and hugged the shaggy beast and its warm body and musk engulfed her, calling to baser instincts; so she did the unthinkable.

She turned and placed herself on all fours, offering herself to the monster. 

Wolf-like Kylo did not hesitate as he scrabbled to place himself over her, his slick member snaking and thrusting clumsily around her heat-swollen cunt for a few seconds before finding it way in. When it did, the stabbing heat and fullness of him made her cry his name aloud as he thrust inside her in animalistic fury. He gripped her hips tightly -- short, hard claws sure to leave marks on her -- holding her in place as his short trusts, stoppered by that strange bulge at the base of his cock pulsed into her frantically. He leaned down over her back and licked at her with that obscene, hot tongue and nipped at her shoulders and the side of her neck, barely refraining from rending her flesh but holding her in his dripping maw, leaving shallow teethmarks instead.

While they struggled in their embrace, he panted heavily and growled an occasional word she couldn’t make out, but understood anyway from the way it resonated in her own chest. One claw-like hand reached into her tunic to cup her breast and the soft pads rubbed at her nipple, starting in her the rise of a third orgasm. It hit her like a storm surge and as the world turned white around her she heard and felt him still and swell inside her as she throbbed on him. Then a new sensation began. 

Ben pushed that huge bulge at the base of his shaft inside her. It was so big the stretch became uncomfortable for a moment and then it was passed and she felt herself close around him; then his spend started inside her. 

Long, hot spurts. More and more. Filling her while he tensed and grunted softly over her back. 

Her thighs began to shake with the overwhelming pleasure and she spread down until she lay on the mossy ground, still moaning and crying as the hot length inside her pulsed and pushed against her core, in waves of pleasure. Kylo followed her down closely, locked into her and unable to pull out, whining softly but arranging himself to hold his now considerable weight off her. 

*

“How often does this happen?”

“Four or five times in a standard year. I can usually tell in advance.” He couldn’t look her in the eye. He still couldn’t believe she hadn’t killed him. “That’s when I go for a hunt.”

There was a long silence. 

“Tell me next time. I’ll come with you.”


End file.
